1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to interactive content. More particularly, the present invention relates to interactive content synchronized with on-air television programming
2. Background Art
Interactive television is well known in the art. Interactive television usually allows viewers to interact with the contents related to on-air television programming. For example, reality television shows and game shows are two types of television programming that allow viewers to interact via devices connected to the Internet to affect, for example, the outcome of the show by voting or other interactions. Devices providing on-air television interactivity may include mobile devices such as cell phones, general purpose computing devices such as laptop, desktop, or tablet PCs, integrated IPTVs hosting interactive applications such as Google TV, Direct TV, WebTV and other devices allowing viewers to interact with on-air television programming.
ETV is one well-known example of interactive television. ETV often requires viewers to have a computer connected to the World Wide Web and to be in proximity to a television. During the broadcast of on-air television programming, the user can access program specific Internet website that is synchronized to the on-air television programming, providing much deeper viewer engagement.
While interactive television programs can be a source of excitement for many viewers, viewers may regard commercial breaks during such television programming with less enthusiasm. Indeed, many viewers prerecord television programs to avoid viewing commercials. Unfortunately, this significantly decreases the value of television advertising, a significant financial revenue stream for television networks.
To encourage viewers to pay attention during advertising, it would be beneficial for advertisers to enhance the excitement of commercials. By creating more engaging commercials, advertisers will be able to engage the audience and leave a positive impression towards the advertised products, services, or messages, thereby conducting a more effective marketing campaign.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a way to engage the audiences more effectively for advertising related to on-air television content.